Maps
Maps are the battlefields where the player and their team (except in Free-For-All) battle enemy players, or Zombies in Nazi Zombies. There are various elements in these battlefields, ranging from a snowy map, such as Discovery from Call of Duty: Black Ops, or a desert scenery, such as Rust from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Maps can even involve Zombies such as in Nacht der Untoten, or Space Monkeys in Ascension. Call of Duty Default Maps *Bocage *Brecourt *Carentan *Chateau *Dawnville *Depot *Harbor *Hurtgen *Neuville *Pavlov *POW Camp *Railyard *Rocket *Ship *Stalingrad *Tigertown Call of Duty 2 Default Maps *Alam Halfa *Amaye sur Seulles *Anctoville *Beltot *Brecourt *Burgundy *Caen *Carentan *El Alamein *Leningrad *Matmata *Moscow *Rostov *St. Louet *Sainte-Mere-Eglise *Stalingrad *Toujane *Villers-Bocage Bonus Map Pack *Vossenack *Wallendar Skirmish Map Pack *Beaumont-Hague *Kalach Invasion Map Pack *Crossroads *Newvillers *Normandy *Decoytown *Rostov Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Default Maps *Bizerte *Buchholz *Canyon *Cassino *Crucifix *Gela *Kasserine *Maubeuge *Peaks *Troina *Town Square Call of Duty 3 Default Maps *Argentan *Champs *Eder Dam *Fuel Plant *Les Ormes *Mayenne *Merville *Poisson *Rouen *Verdun Valor Map Pack *Crossing *Ironclad *La Bourgade *Stalag 23 *Wildwood Bravo Map Pack *Aller Haut *Gare Centrale *Marseilles *Seine River *Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Default Maps *Ambush *Backlot *Bloc *Bog *Countdown *Crash *Crossfire *District *Downpour *Overgrown *Pipeline *Shipment *Showdown *Strike *Vacant *Wet Work Variety Map Pack *Broadcast *Chinatown *Creek *Killhouse Special *Winter Crash (only on PC version) Call of Duty: World at War Default Maps *Airfield *Asylum *Castle *Cliffside *Courtyard *Dome *Downfall *Hangar *Makin *Outskirts *Roundhouse *Seelow *Upheaval *Nacht der Untoten Map Pack 1 *Knee Deep *Nightfire *Station *Verrückt Map Pack 2 *Banzai *Corrosion *Sub Pens *Shi No Numa Map Pack 3 *Battery *Breach *Revolution *Der Riese Special * Makin Day Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Default Maps *Estate *Derail *Invasion *Rust *Terminal *Afghan *Favela *Wasteland *Karachi *Quarry *Rundown *Skidrow *Scrapyard *Sub Base *Underpass *Highrise Stimulus Package Maps *Bailout *Storm *Salvage *Crash *Overgrown Resurgence Package Maps *Carnival *Trailer Park *Fuel *Strike *Vacant Call of Duty: Black Ops Default Maps *Array *Summit *Radiation *Jungle *Nuketown *Firing Range *Cracked *Havana *Crisis *Grid *Hanoi *Launch *Villa *WMD *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade Hardened/Prestige Editions *Nacht Der Untoten *Verruckt *Shi no Numa *Der Riese First Strike Maps *Stadium *Discovery *Berlin Wall *Kowloon *Ascension Escalation Maps *Zoo *Stockpile *Hotel *Convoy *Call of the Dead Annihilation Maps *Hangar 18 *Silo *Hazard *Drive-in *Shangri-La Rezurrection Maps *Nacht der Untoten *Verruckt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Moon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Default Maps *Arkaden *Bakaara *Bootleg *Carbon *Dome *Downturn *Fallen *Hardhat *Interchange *Lockdown *Mission *Outpost *Resistance *Seatown *Underground *Village Free Download *Aground *Erosion *Terminal Content Collection 1 *Liberation *Piazza *Overwatch *Black Box Content Collection 2 *Foundation *Sanctuary *Getaway *Lookout *Oasis Content Collection 3 *Intersection *Vortex *U-Turn Content Collection 4 *Decommission *Off Shore *Gulch *Boardwalk *Parish Call of Duty: Black Ops II Default Maps *Aftermath *Cargo *Carrier *Drone *Express *Hijacked *Meltdown *Overflow *Plaza *Raid *Slums *Standoff *Turbine *Yemen *Green Run Bonus Maps *Nuketown 2025 *Nuketown Zombies Revolution Maps * Hydro * Grind * Downhill * Mirage * Die Rise Uprising Maps * Magma * Encore * Vertigo * Studio * Mob of the Dead * yo moma * Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics